Dejame ir
by little sunshine girl
Summary: El tiempo paso... Una boda se acerca... Dejar ir a alguien no es tan facil como parece... ONE-SHOT


**Hola a todas! Ya se que deberia estar actualizando mi historia, pero esto es lo que me vino a la mente.. Asique aca me tienen trayendo mi primer one-shot. Les recuerdo que lamentablemente los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen! Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**DEJAME IR**

_"Those memories of us always together can only remain where they are."_

El ruido producido por las campanas de la iglesia la sobresalto. Por un momento, mientras miraba a través de la ventana, había olvidado donde se encontraba.

_ Jan Di, ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto su mejor amiga.

_ Si Ga Eul. No te preocupes, todo está bien. Solo estoy algo…

_ ¿Nerviosa, ansiosa, inquieta?

Ninguna de esas palabras describía su actual estado de ánimo, pero asintió de todas maneras.

_ Bien, ya casi es hora –continuo su amiga-. Déjame acomodarte el velo.

Jan Di bajo la cabeza para ayudarla y sus ojos se toparon con el ramillete de rosas blancas en su mano derecha. Estaba feliz, por supuesto que lo estaba. Su futuro marido era un hombre excelente, una de esas personas a las cuales podías confiarles tu vida, porque estabas segura de que jamás te decepcionarían. Además, él la había visto en sus peores momentos y en lugar de alejarse, estuvo para ella, sin importar que no fuese él por quien ella lloraba. Y la había esperado. Si, Ji Hoo la había acompañado durante dos años, cuidándola, consolándola y queriéndola. Y a pesar de que en varias oportunidades él le había confesado lo que sentía, en ningún momento la presiono. Su sumbae se había quedado allí, a su lado, con la esperanza de que alguna vez fuera correspondido.

Y finalmente había ocurrido. Jan Di no era capaz de decir exactamente cuándo pasó, pero un día se encontró celosa de todas esas niñas melindrosas que lo perseguían en cada evento al que iban. En una de esas tantas fiestas, incluso se había negado a bailar con él, diciéndole que tenía más que suficientes para elegir. Sumbae solo había sonreído, sin querer pronunciar en voz alta las esperanzas que habían sido renovadas en su corazón. Al final de la noche, él le pregunto por enésima vez si quería ser su novia. Esta vez Jan Di analizo cuidadosamente su corazón y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Jun Pyo en el, pero a Ji Hoo en su lugar. En lugar de contestar, lo había besado tiernamente, venciendo su timidez habitual.

De más está decir que el abuelo casi salto de la alegría al escuchar las noticias. De hecho, no había pasado una semana cuando intento reservar un salón de fiestas. Ellos rieron por su apuro, pero le explicaron que aún era muy pronto, que debían conocerse. Si no como amigos, como pareja. El abuelo había protestado un poco, diciendo que no entendía a estos jóvenes de ahora, pero termino por aceptar su decisión.

Casi seis meses habían pasado desde aquella noche y ahora se encontraba vestida de novia, a punto de encontrarse con Ji Hoo en el altar. Lo amaba, era cierto, y de veras no imaginaba pasar el resto de su vida sin él, pero eso no evito que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla.

_ ¿Estás pensando en él, cierto?

Jan Di levanto la vista y choco con la mirada de su amiga. Era inútil tratar de ocultarle las cosas.

_ No me malentiendas. Quiero estar aquí, es solo que…

_ Jan Di, déjame decirte que si esperas olvidarte de él tardaras mucho.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Tú quisiste a Jun Pyo con todo tu corazón. Y si, él se casó con alguien más, pero no significa que vayas a olvidarlo. Siempre quedaran guardados aquellos momentos que compartieron, sin importar que siga habiendo o no amor de por medio. Jamás logras olvidar a la persona a la que entregaste una parte de tu corazón.

_ Ga Eul, ¿estas segura de que seguimos hablando de mí? –le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa.

_ Claro que sí. ¿De qué hablas?

_ Sé que Yi Jeong está aquí, pero aun no me has dicho si fue a verte.

_ Escúchame Jan Di, hoy es tu día. Más tarde nos preocuparemos por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Su amiga asintió, no del todo convencida.

_ Perfecto entonces. Espera aquí, iré a ver si todo esta listo.

Cuando estuvo sola, Jan Di se puso a pensar en su mejor amiga. Esperaba de todo corazón que Yi Jeong sumbae se diera cuenta lo valiosa que era Ga Eul y le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Sonrió, deseando que todo se solucionara pronto.

_ Te ves hermosa –la sorprendió una voz gruesa, extrañamente familiar.

_ Goo Jun Pyo –dijo ella al voltear y verlo en la puerta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_ No tengo porque darte explicaciones, lavandera. Tú me invitaste, después de todo.

_ Lo hice, pero no creí que…

_ ¿Lo amas? –le pregunto.

_ Sí. Mucho.

_ ¿Tanto como a mí?

_ Jun Pyo –le pidió-, no me hagas esto. No te hagas esto a ti mismo.

_ ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué saltara de felicidad, que palmeara en la espalda a Ji Hoo y le dijera bien hecho? Se suponía que tú serias mía, Jan Di.

_ Las cosas nunca salen como se las planea. Tu estas casado, ya ves. He escuchado que pronto tendrás un hijo. En estos momento tendrías que estar acompañando a tu esposa, no perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

_ Yo te amo, Jan Di –le dijo acercándose-. Nunca dejare de hacerlo, sin importar con quien este yo… o con quien estés tú.

_ Sabes, creo que hay una parte de mí que nunca dejara de quererte tampoco. Fuiste, eres, alguien muy importante para mi Jun Pyo, pero es hora de que dejemos el pasado atrás. Duele, lo sé, pero no puedes, no podemos seguir encerrados en lo que pudo haber sido. Tú tienes a una persona que te ama muchísimo, y debes cuidarla.

_ ¿Y qué tienes tú?

_ La persona que más quiero. Esa persona que me consolo cuando lo unico que podia hacer era llorar por ti. Esa persona que me ama, y que me enseño a amarlo tambien. Tengo a Ji Hoo. Y es con él con quien voy a casarme.

Jan Di camino los pocos pasos que los alejaban y acaricio su mejilla.

_ Yo logre soltarte. Es hora de dejarme ir, Goo Jun Pyo.

Él tomo su mano por unos segundos. Cuando golpearon a la puerta, la soltó, alejándose.

_ Jan Di, ¿estas lista? –Era la voz de Ga Eul-. Es momento de que salgas, ya todos están esperando a la novia.

_ Enseguida salgo –contesto a su amiga, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

_ Se feliz –le pidió-, y haz feliz a tu esposa. Prometelo, di que haras tu mejor esfuerzo para ser feliz. Ambos se lo merecen. Todos lo merecemos. –Jun Pyo solo puso asentir en silencio, deseando encontrar algun dia la fortaleza para cumplir aquella promesa.

Jan Di camino hacia la puerta, sin más nada que decir. Sonrió, segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, y salió de allí, a encontrarse con aquella persona responsable de su actual felicidad. Ji Hoo. Su propio final feliz.

* * *

**N/A Les gusto? No? Personalmente, siempre quise ver a Ji Hoo y Jan Di juntos, es por eso cree mi propio final.. Den sus opiniones, todas son bienvenidas! Nos estamos leyendo!**

**P.S. La frase al comienzo es parte de la traduccion al ingles de SOMETIME, de SS501, en caso de que se preguntaran..**

**little sunshine girl**


End file.
